


Ледяное сердце

by Skazochnica_Julietta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Skandinavian Mythology, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Folklore, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skazochnica_Julietta/pseuds/Skazochnica_Julietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Страшная сказка для взрослых. Средневековая Швеция. Локи - зимний дух. Тор - лесоруб. По мотивам сказки В.Гауфа "Холодное сердце"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Горный дух

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Задумывая чёрные дела,  
> На небе ухмыляется луна,  
> А звёзды, будто мириады стрел.  
> Ловя на мушку силуэты снов,  
> Смеётся и злорадствует любовь,  
> И мы с тобой попали на прицел. 
> 
> Я же своей рукою сердце твоё прикрою —  
> Можешь лететь и не бояться больше ничего.  
> Сердце твоё двулико, сверху оно набито  
> Мягкой травой, а снизу — каменное, каменное дно.
> 
> Смотри же и глазам своим не верь —  
> На небе затаился чёрный зверь,  
> В глазах его я чувствую беду.  
> Не знал и не узнаю никогда,  
> Зачем ему нужна твоя душа —  
> Она гореть не сможет и в аду.*
> 
>  

Когда-то давным-давно жители Свартаскугена верили в троллей, лесных духов и молились своим суровым богам, но потом пришли другие времена, земли их стали частью Королевства Шведского, а с новой властью пришла и новая для них христианская вера. Постепенно они забыли старых богов, а тролли и лесные духи остались лишь частью сказок и преданий.

Основным промыслом в тех краях была рубка и сплав леса, а также добыча железной руды. И если первое ремесло считалось тяжёлым, но почётным занятием, то добычей железной руды занимались подневольные каторжники, а местные жители лишь нанимались в охрану. И хотя охранники получали не меньше лесорубов и плотовщиков, занятие сие считалось недостойным жителя северных земель.

В этих-то суровых краях, в маленькой деревушке Эльфшё, жил со своей матушкой Тор Одинсон. Силой и статью обладал он немалой, а вот умом и везением был обделён. Всякое дело, за которое он брался, было обречено на провал. Люди поговаривали, что не обошлось здесь без проклятия от материнской родни. Отец Тора, известный в тех краях плотовщик Один, выкрал его мать из соседней деревни, женился на ней без родительского благословения, а потом, когда Фригга носила под сердцем ребёнка, оставил её одну и ушёл вместе с заезжей наёмницей в Норвежские земли. Материнская родня Фриггу назад принять отказалась, и поселилась она у своего свёкра Бёра. По молодости Бёр обладал крутым нравом и богатырской силой. Как-то поспорил он с сыном главного лесничего и убил его в пьяной драке. Бёра приговорили к казни, но на его счастье, в ту пору была Пасха, и в честь сего светлого праздника смертную казнь заменили десятью годами каторжных работ на железных рудниках. Как уж он там выжил, одному Богу известно, но вернулся он совсем другим человеком. Нашёл себе жену, скромную и добродетельную, и зажили они в деревушке Эльфшё тихо и мирно. Бестла родила ему трёх могучих сыновей и умерла от весеннего мора. Дети выросли, разъехались по всему миру, а Бёр остался со своей снохой и внуком. 

Так и рос Тор с матерью и дедом. Пока был мал, часто слушал Тор дедовы сказки о добрых и злых духах этих мест. О покровителе всех отчаявшихся каторжников — Хозяине Железных гор, добром Железном человечке, и о злом Зимнем духе — Ледяном великане Локи. Перед смертью дед завещал Тору восемь серебряных монет и велел распорядиться ими с умом. Тор такому богатству несказанно обрадовался и решил вложиться в лесную делянку, заготовить хороших брёвен, разбогатеть на этом и жениться. Матушка же, зная его невезение, посоветовала деньги разделить и вложить в дело только половину. Так Тор и сделал. И, конечно же, ему не повезло — все корабельные сосны на его участке попортили жуки-древоеды. На следующий год на оставшиеся деньги Тор опять выкупил делянку, и удача снова отвернулась от него — лесные пожары уничтожили все его труды. От постоянного невезения у Тора опускались руки, и всё чаще и чаще стал он искать утешения в крепком эле. В придорожной таверне его так и прозвали — Тор-Тридцать три несчастья. 

Однажды вечером, выходя из таверны, он увидел идущего по дороге нищего. Он шёл, согнувшись, и пел грустную песню каторжников:

Когда тебе невмоготу, и друга рядом нет,  
К тебе придёт сквозь темноту твой маленький сосед:  
Весёлый гном и добрый гном,  
Он незаметно входит в дом,  
И боль утихнет и пройдёт…

Бывший каторжник натужно закашлял тяжёлым рудничным кашлем. Тор подошёл к нему.

— Помочь, отец? — участливо спросил он.

Путник отрицательно помотал головой, продолжая кашлять. Тор достал из кармана последние гроши и отдал их нищему:

— Возьми, отец. Тут таверна рядом. Там ты сможешь поесть горячей похлёбки и выпить эля, — сказал Тор.

— Спасибо, сынок. Да благословит тебя Бог, — сказал бывший каторжник.

Каторжник свернул к таверне, а Тор побрёл дальше. Эту грустную песню когда-то пел его дед. Старик Бёр рассказывал, что если отчаяние полностью овладевало сердцем каторжника, он пел это заклинание-песню, и к нему приходил добрый дух гор — Железный человечек, который помогал воспрянуть духом и выжить в этих невыносимых условиях.

А дома Тора ждал новый удар — матушка тяжело заболела. Она лежала на лавке не в силах подняться, а тело её пылало в лихорадке. Всю ночь Тор пытался унять жар, поил её и обтирал холодной водой, а к утру, когда жар немного отступил, Тор отправился в Кварнбюн к местной знахарке. Путь в отдалённую деревушку был не близок, и всю дорогу Тор думал о своём невезении, а когда он наконец добрался до места, оказалось, что знахарка ушла в лес за травами и раньше летнего солнцестояния не вернётся. И тут отчаяние окончательно поглотило его сердце. Тор брёл через лес и уже не верил, что, вернувшись домой, застанет матушку живой. 

Он сам не заметил, как ноги вывели его не на просёлочную дорогу, а к Железной горе. Раньше там велась основная добыча руды, но со временем её запасы истощились, и сейчас шахты оставались заброшенными. И хотя судьба каторжника миновала Торову бедовую головушку, он с надеждой подумал: «А не поможет ли и мне добрый Железный человечек?». Тор разжёг факел и осторожно спустился в заброшенную шахту. Огонь отбрасывал на стены причудливые тени, и Тору казалось, что вокруг него пляшут души сгинувших здесь каторжников. Тор сосредоточился, вспоминая песню-заклинание, и тихонько запел:

Когда тебе невмоготу и друга рядом нет,  
К тебе придёт сквозь темноту твой маленький сосед:  
Весёлый гном и добрый гном,  
Он незаметно входит в дом,  
И боль утихнет и пройдёт,  
А гном вам песенку споёт.  
Когда в душе горит огонь и нет пути назад,  
Его тихонько позови:  
Приди, мой милый брат.  
Весёлый гном и добрый гном,  
Он незаметно входит в дом,  
И боль утихнет и пройдёт,  
А гном вам песенку споёт.**

Тору показалось, что тени вокруг него закружились быстрее, а в глубине штольни осыпались мелкие камушки. Он стал всматриваться в темнеющий проход и вдруг увидел в неясном свете факела маленькую фигурку человека. Человечек приближался к нему, пританцовывая и что-то напевая. Когда фигурка оказалась достаточно близко, Тор чуть не расхохотался, до чего комично выглядел Горный дух. Ростом Железный человечек был не больше аршина, имел хитрые черные глазки и курчавые волосы, одет он был в красный бархатный камзол с золотыми пуговичками, а в руке держал зелёную бутыль. Человечек стал кружиться вокруг Тора, продолжая петь свою похабную песенку:

… Эй, служанка, подойди, дай нам тебя рассмотреть.  
Ты будешь общей дамой сердца обречённых на смерть.  
Пусть мы оборваны, небриты и немного пьяны,  
Зато мы оба тебе будем до могилы верны...***

Тор не выдержал и засмеялся. Человечек прекратил пение, отхлебнул из своей бутылки и улыбнулся Тору.

— Ну что, Тор, сын Одина, я помог тебе развеять твою печаль? — спросил Железный человечек.

— Спасибо тебе, Горный дух. Ты и впрямь повеселил меня, но, боюсь, мои беды от этого не уменьшатся, — с почтением сказал Тор.

— Знаю, знаю, — сказал Железный человечек. — Когда-то и твой дед просил меня о помощи, и я не отказал ему, а теперь и тебе смогу пригодиться. Говори — что ты хочешь? Я исполню два твоих желания и, если они будут хороши, то ещё и третье.

Тор не мог поверить своей удаче. Он даже растерялся, не зная, о чём просить.

— Я хочу, чтобы моя матушка Фригга была здорова, — сказал Тор.

— Это хорошее желание, я исполню его. Когда ты вернёшься домой, матушка твоя будет здорова, — сказал Железный человечек. — Говори второе.

— Я хочу разбогатеть, — сказал Тор.

— И это всё? — Железный человечек удивлённо посмотрел на Тора.

— Ну, — Тор замялся. — Ещё я хочу повозочку, запряжённую белоснежными козлами, как у Ларса из Эльбюна.

— Повозочку?! С козлами?! — Горный дух не на шутку разозлился. — И это всё, что тебе надо для счастья?! Ума! Ума — вот что тебе следовало попросить!

Тор потупился.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Горный дух, — я исполню и второе твоё желание, но третье и не думай просить. Когда поумнеешь, тогда и придёшь за ним. А пока слушай меня. Вот тебе мешочек серебра, выкупишь у братьев Йохансон из Тэби кожевенный цех, и, если будешь усердно трудится, со временем придёт к тебе достаток. А повозочка с козлами тебя снаружи дожидается, — сказал Железный человечек и растворился в облаке рудничной пыли.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Агата Кристи "Чёрная луна"
> 
> ** Когда-то давно я прочла эти стихи в одном журнале. Они заняли первое место в конкурсе. Но ни названия журнала, ни автора я не помню.
> 
> *** Тэм "Нас ищет инквизиция"
> 
> Название местности выдумано автором, некоторые название деревень существуют на самом деле, но находятся совсем в другом месте (поэтому будем считать, что в Средневековье они были там). Если кому-то интересен перевод:  
> Свартаскуген - Чернолесье  
> Эльфшё - Эльфийское озеро  
> Кварнбюн - Мельничья деревня  
> Эльбюн - Пивная деревня  
> Тэби - Та деревня


	2. Зимний дух

Когда Тор вернулся домой, матушка его уже полностью оправилась от болезни и вовсю хлопотала по хозяйству. А на следующее утро Тор отправился в Тэби и выкупил у братьев Йохансон кожевенный цех. Поначалу ему нравилось проводить время на производстве. Тор с важным видом расхаживал по цеху, делая мастерам замечания, а те лишь прятали снисходительные улыбки в свои косматые бороды. Через пару месяцев Тор стал терять интерес к кожевенному ремеслу, полностью свалил дела на управляющего, а сам разъезжал по Свартаскугену на своей повозке, запряженной белоснежными козлами. Люди стали относиться к нему с почтением, и Тор наконец-то смог сосватать себе невесту – дочь мельника, красавицу Сиф. Но так как любое дело не терпит пренебрежения и попустительства, его кожевенный цех оказался на грани разорения, и Тору едва хватило денег, чтобы расплатиться с мастерами. А потом приехали судебные приставы, и всё имущество Тора было списано за долги, а сам он чудом избежал долговой ямы. Мельник отказался отдавать за него свою дочь, а большой просторный дом в Тэби, в который они переехали с матушкой, пришлось оставить и вернуться в Эльфшё.

Отчаяние вновь поселилось в его сердце, и Тор решил попросить помощи у Железного человечка. Он спустился в заброшенную штольню и запел песню-заклинание. Но сколько он ни пел, Горный дух так и не появился. От безысходности он пошёл в придорожную таверну и стал с усердием пропивать оставшиеся гроши. Когда деньги закончились, пьяного Тора вышвырнули вон. Он выругался и побрёл в сторону дома.

Так и шёл Тор по дороге, пока не нагнал медленно бредущего впереди старичка. Старичок опирался на посох и шёл, согнувшись под тяжестью своей большой котомки. Тору стало жаль старика, и он сказал:

\- Давай я понесу твою суму, дед, пока нам по дороге.

Старичок с благодарностью скинул тяжёлую котомку с плеч и передал её Тору.

\- Спасибо, сынок, - сказал странник и закурил трубку.

Тор поднял суму и с удивлением почувствовал, что даже для него ноша тяжела. «Бедный старик. Как же он нёс такую тяжесть?» - мысленно посочувствовал Тор. Некоторое время они шли молча, а потом старик заговорил.

\- Эх, Тор. Почему же ты не послушал моего совета? Ведь я говорил тебе: трудись с усердием и постепенно обретёшь достаток и уважение. А ты? Сбросил все дела на вора-управляющего, а теперь пеняешь на своё невезение, - покачал головой странник.

Тор с удивлением уставился на старичка, узнавая под его личиной Железного человечка.

\- Ах, ты проклятый плут! – разозлился Тор, хватая его за грудки. – Это ты во всём виноват! Я поверил тебе, а ты надо мной посмеялся!

Горный дух не стерпел такой неблагодарности и неуважения. Он вдруг стал расти на глазах, покрываясь красной бронёй. Разгневанный дух стал вдвое больше Тора, схватил его, как куклу, и пророкотал громовым голосом:

\- Как смеешь ты говорить так с Хозяином Железных гор, жалкий человечишка! – великан швырнул Тора на землю. – Прочь, и не смей больше показываться мне на глаза!

Тор вскочил на ноги, всё его опьянение как рукой сняло, и он бросился в лес, не разбирая дороги, подальше от разъярённого Горного духа, а вслед ему раздавался страшный хохот.

Тор бежал и бежал, пока не понял, что заблудился. Он остановился, пытаясь понять, куда его занесло. Полная луна освещала незнакомый лес, вдалеке завыли волки. Тор решил держаться восточного направления и через несколько часов пути вышел к избушке лесорубов. Окна светились золотым светом, из трубы вился дымок. Тор постучал и попросился на ночлег.

Лесорубы приютили заблудившегося путника и накормили ужином. За окнами разразилось нешуточное ненастье, выл ветер, блестели молнии, гремел гром, и Тор порадовался, что так вовремя набрёл на гостеприимный дом.

Самый старый из лесорубов закурил трубку, сел поближе к очагу и задумчиво сказал:  
\- Никому бы я не посоветовал выходить сегодня за дверь. Кто б ни вышел – назад уже не вернётся. Ведь нынешней ночью Ледяной великан Локи рубит себе деревья для нового плота.

Лесорубы в предвкушении страшной легенды, уставились на старика.

\- Когда-то давно, - начал старый лесоруб, - Локи не был Ледяным Великаном. Он был духом Огня и Домашнего очага, но когда возлюбленная его Ангербода покинула эти края, сердечные муки его были так сильны, что он решил сотворить с собой страшное колдовство. Он хотел заморозить своё сердце, чтобы никогда не чувствовать эту боль. – Старик выпустил струйку сизого дыма и продолжил. – Но никакое самое сильное колдовство не могло полностью изменить огненную природу его духа. Локи превратился в Ледяного великана, но сердце его по прежнему горело огнём. Прошли века, прежде чем любовь его утихла и перегорела, а сердце наполнилось злобой. Всякому путнику, оказавшемуся в здешних лесах зимой, грозит неминуемая гибель от холода или от клыков гигантского волка Фенрира – сына Ледяного великана. Но Зимнему духу этого показалось мало, и лет эдак сто тому назад, а может и ранее, к одному богатому лесоторговцу нанялся новый работник. Был он силён и высок, выше самого высокого жителя этих мест на голову. Назвался он Локи Лафейсоном и работал он за десятерых, лесоторговец нарадоваться не мог своей удаче. И вот когда закончился сезон рубки, попросил Локи отпустить его с плотовщиками посмотреть, куда же плывут заготовленные им брёвна. Лесоторговец согласился. Правил Локи самым большим плотом, а в руках его был огромный багор. С Локи плотовщики добрались до Крестинехамна вдвое быстрее, чем обычно. А злокозненный Локи и говорит им: «Давайте продадим мелкие брёвна здесь, а крупные сплавим до Стокгольма. Там цены на них втрое выше. Лесоторговцу о том знать не обязательно, а разницу разделим между собой поровну». Плотовщикам слова его пришлись по душе: кто хотел побольше денег, кто - повидать Стокгольм. Золото потекло к ним рекой. Локи заказал у лучшего стокгольмского мастера новый багор, с золочёным древком, покрытый старинными рунами и украшенный огромным голубым сапфиром. А вот плотовщики от такой уймы денег совсем потеряли голову, они забыли обо всём: пили и гуляли. И назад вернулись лишь немногие, остальные сгинули в злачных местах Стокгольма. Так продолжал обманывать Локи лесоторговца на протяжении нескольких лет. А когда правда открылась, великан как в воду канул. Только злой Зимний дух так и остался в наших краях и многим помог разбогатеть, но ценою этих богатств становится сердце просящего. И вот в такие ненастные ночи рубит Ледяной великан самые отменные корабельные сосны. Эти брёвна он дарит тем, кто сошёл с пути истинного и столкнулся с ним. В полночь они спускают плоты на воду и плывут в Стокгольм. Вот только будь я Шведским королём, то приказал бы сжечь эти плоты вместе с проклятым колдуном. Ведь все корабли, в которых есть хоть одна доска из Локиных брёвен, идут ко дну. Потому как каждый раз, когда в такую бурную ночь Ледяной великан рубит сосну, одна из прежних его досок выскакивает из пазов корабля, и он тонет.

Старик закончил свой рассказ, и лесорубы постепенно разбрелись, укладываясь спать. Тор после перенесённых за день приключений быстро уснул, но сон его не был спокойным. Всю ночь ему снился то Железный человечек, который превращался в огромного великана в красной броне, то гигантский волк, который выл на луну и звал пойти с ним. Потом кто-то стал напевать ему ласковым шёпотом:

За золотом, за золотом в Стокгольм мы поплывём  
И золотом, и золотом карманы мы набьём

На следующее утро Тор поблагодарил гостеприимных лесорубов и отправился домой. Путь его лежал через сосновые леса, дорога была неблизкой. Вдруг Тор почувствовал рядом чужое присутствие. Он обернулся и увидел бесшумно шагающего чуть позади высокого (выше Тора на голову) черноволосого мужчину. Одет он был в зелёно-черный кожаный камзол, а в руке держал позолоченный багор, украшенный большим сапфиром. Тор похолодел от ужаса, понимая, кто повстречался ему на пути.

\- Здравствуй, Тор сын Одина, - ласковым голосом проговорил Зимний дух.

\- И тебе не хворать, незнакомец, - буркнул в ответ Тор.

Ледяной великан рассмеялся.

\- Ну, со мной вряд ли приключится хворь.

Тор прибавил шаг.

\- Куда же ты так торопишься, Тор? – спросил Локи.

\- Я тороплюсь домой к матушке. Она, верно, волнуется, - сказал Тор.

Великан снова рассмеялся.

\- Какой же ты забавный, Тор! Когда у тебя были деньги, ты кутил все ночи напролёт и не думал о своей матушке, а сейчас вдруг вспомнил, что она волнуется?

Тору стало стыдно, потому что слова колдуна были правдивы.

\- Что хочешь, ты от меня Зимний дух? – спросил Тор, понимая что убежать от великана у него не получится.

Локи удивлённо поднял бровь.

\- Я от тебя? Кажется, это тебя подлый маленький гном оставил без гроша, но прежде показал, как сладкА жизнь богача. Но возможно, ты что-то хочешь от меня?

\- Мне ничего от тебя не нужно, - сердито сказал Тор.

Локи остановился, внимательно посмотрел на него, зловеще улыбнулся и сказал:

\- Как скажешь, Тор. Но если я тебе понадоблюсь, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Дни сменялись неделями, недели - месяцами, и вот уже на Свартаскуген опустилась зима. Постепенно Тор стал забывать свою встречу с духами, и его жизнь вошла в привычную колею. Он больше не мечтал о богатстве и довольствовался малым. Осенью Тор нанялся батраком к зажиточному крестьянину и сумел немного заработать, а зимой собирался жить охотой. Но в канун Рождества Тора постигло новое несчастье – его дом сгорел. Тор едва успел вытащить мать. На время праздников их приютили соседи. Но хозяин дома вовсе не был рад погорельцам. Зима обещала быть суровой, и два лишних рта ему было не прокормить. И тут-то Тор понял, что иного выхода, кроме помощи Ледяного великана, у него нет. Поэтому не дожидаясь окончания праздников, Тор встал на лыжи и отправился в лес. Он с трудом нашёл то место, где встретил Зимнего духа. Тор огляделся по сторонам и стал звать Локи, но как он ни старался, какими именами его ни звал – Ледяной великан не появлялся. Тор окончательно сник: злой колдун был его последней надеждой. Когда начало смеркаться, Тор двинулся в обратный путь. Он бежал на лыжах по зимнему лесу и думал, куда ему пристроить на зиму мать. А потом Тор услышал волчий вой. Он прибавил ходу, но вой неумолимо приближался. Тор уже видел волчьи тени, окружающие его со всех сторон, и со злой усмешкой подумал: «Не уйти. С моим-то везением». Волки окружили, но нападать ещё не решались. К Тору медленно стал приближаться вожак - гигантский серебристый волк. Он посмотрел прямо в глаза, и Тор услышал в своей голове чужой голос: «Следуй за мной».

\- Фенрир, – прошептал Тор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевоплощение Локи из легенды старого лесоруба:
> 
> 1) https://pp.vk.me/c619425/v619425904/ffc4/b7Xi_yKssSo.jpg
> 
> 2) https://pp.vk.me/c421622/v421622864/6696/YPSPFmzNBQU.jpg
> 
> 3) https://pp.vk.me/c410725/v410725534/7940/GourWQ45Rls.jpg
> 
> 4) https://pp.vk.me/c410725/v410725534/7b3e/66FT573h_Is.jpg
> 
> 5) https://pp.vk.me/c410725/v410725534/7d12/-z_FspYfRCU.jpg
> 
> Тор http://familyfilms.ru/wp-content/uploads/2012/03/Snow-White-and-the-Huntsman-008.jpg
> 
> Фенрир при встрече с Тором  
> http://kolyan.net/uploads/posts/2009-11/thumbs/1259510069_1255014977_they_want_to_see_us_crawl_by_wolf_minor.png
> 
> Происхождение названий, упоминаемых в главе городов:
> 
> Кристинехамн - порт Кристины (город находится на берегу большого озера Венерн), назван в честь королевы Кристины. До 1642 года назывался Бру (мост).
> 
> Стокгольм - название происходит от двух слов "stock" - бревно и "holme" - остров.  
> По легенде к одному из островов озера Меларен, приплыло большое бревно. С этого-то бревна и началось строительство города.


	3. Ледяное сердце

Тор едва успевал за гигантским волком. Стая скользила бесшумными тенями на почтительном расстоянии. В таком бешеном темпе они мчались не меньше двух часов, и когда Тор уже стал подумывать, не попросить ли волка сбавить ход, тот резко остановился, посмотрел на него и в голове опять прозвучал чужой голос: «Тебе туда». Тор проследил за взглядом Фенрира и увидел узкую расщелину между скал. 

Миновав расщелину, Тор оказался будто в другом мире. Кругом были мрачные чёрные скалы и мёртвая тишина, даже вой ветра остался там позади.

\- Здравствуй, Тор, - раздался ласковый голос Ледяного великана.

Тор поднял голову и увидел сидящего на камне Локи. Он по-кошачьи легко спрыгнул вниз.

\- В прошлый раз мне показалось, что ты выше, - не сдержал своего удивления Тор.

\- У страха глаза велики, - улыбнулся колдун, оказавшийся теперь одного с Тором роста.

\- Я пришёл просить тебя о помощи, Зимний дух, - сказал Тор.

\- Наслышан о твоих несчастьях, - сочувственно проговорил Локи. – Пойдём в мой дом, там ты сможешь отдохнуть с дороги и выпить горячего глёга*, а потом мы подумаем, как помочь твоему горю.

Они прошли узкой извилистой тропой между мрачных скал и оказались перед большой добротной избой. Оказавшись внутри, Тор не мог не подивиться, насколько там было тепло и уютно. Локи посадил Тора за стол и разлил по кружкам глёг, от его пряного аромата и хмельной сладости Тор совсем разомлел. Ему хотелось сидеть так вечность, не думая более ни о чём.

\- Ну что же Тор, - выдернул его из неги медовый голос, - я готов помочь в твоей беде. И уж если дарить, то щедрой рукой, а не как этот сквалыга железный гном.

Локи положил на стол неказистый с виду, потёртый кожаный мешочек.

\- Что это? - спросил Тор.

\- А это кошелёк, - хитро улыбнулся Локи, - но не простой. Из него ты сможешь вынимать любые монеты, сколько тебе понадобится. Его никто не сможет забрать у тебя ни силой, ни хитростью и он никогда не опустеет.

\- И что ты хочешь взамен? - спросил Тор, сжимая кулаки.

\- О, ничего, что могло бы быть тебе действительно нужно, - елейным голосом продолжал Зимний дух. - Только твоё сердце.

Тору стало не по себе, а сердце в груди отчаянно затрепетало. Локи склонил голову на бок и продолжил:

\- Не тревожься, зачем тебе это глупое сердце. От него у тебя одни беды. Разве у тебя болел живот, когда ты думал, что твоя матушка может умереть в пожаре, или у тебя болела спина, когда красавица Сиф отказалась быть твоей невестой, а может у тебя болела голова когда приставы описали всё твоё имущество? - продолжал Локи, подходя к Тору со спины и кладя свои руки ему на плечи. - Нет, у тебя болело твоё глупое сердце. Я заберу его у тебя, а взамен дам другое. Оно не будет болеть и тревожиться. И ты обретёшь покой и счастье. А с волшебным кошельком и бед знать не будешь.

\- С моим-то везением, - хмыкнул Тор, - никакой волшебный кошелёк не поможет.

\- Я помогу тебе и с этой бедой, - обольстительно шептал Локи. - Только согласись, и я сниму проклятье.

\- Значит правду люди говорили? - спросил Тор. - Материнская родня постаралась?

\- Да, и все эти годы проклятье сдерживает только любовь твоей матушки. А что будет, когда её не станет?

Тор вздохнул.

\- А ещё я добуду тебе лучших в этом лесу брёвен для твоего нового дома. И заговорю их, что ни огонь, ни вода, ни чёрная плесень не будут им страшны. А порог твоего дома не переступит ни один лихой человек.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Тор. - Я согласен.

Локи хищно улыбнулся, скрылся за небольшой дверью и вернулся от туда с хрустальным ларцом. Зимний дух открыл его, и Тор увидел ледяное сердце невиданной красоты. Оно сверкало и переливалось, как северное сияние, мерцая в такт своего биения.

\- Нравится? - спросил Локи.

\- Да, - заворожено прошептал Тор.

Зимний дух подошёл к Тору, распахнул его одёжу и нежно провёл по груди своими холодными пальцами.

\- А теперь повторяй за мной, - прошептал Локи - Я, Тор сын Одина, добровольно отдаю сердце своё Локи - духу Льда и Огня.

\- Я, Тор, - сердце его бешено заколотилось, - сын Одина, добровольно отдаю сердце своё Локи - духу Льда и Огня.

Глаза Тора закрылись, и он провалился в сон.

Очнулся Тор в маленькой охотничьей избушке, он лежал на мягких шкурах, в очаге потрескивал огонь, а в котелке дымилась ароматная похлёбка. Тор встал и осмотрелся - в доме не было ни души. Он прикоснулся к своей груди, сердце мерно отбивало удары, а на шнурке висел потёртый кожаный кошелёк. Позавтракав гостеприимно оставленной кем-то похлёбкой, Тор отправился в обратный путь. 

Когда он вернулся, оказалось, что матушка его всполошила всю деревню, подбивая добровольцев пойти на его поиски. Тор людей успокоил и сказал, что ходил забрать остатки дедова наследства из схрона, а заночевал в охотничьей избе. Он отдал приютившей их семье два золотых, чему хозяин дома несказанно обрадовался и сказал, что с таким-то богатством Тор с матушкой может оставаться у них хоть до следующего года.

А весной Тор начал отстраивать новый дом. Соседи только дивились, где он добывал такие отменные брёвна. Всё лето Тор строил новый дом, к осени на месте пепелища стояла большая добротная изба.

Люди стали поговаривать, что наконец-то невезение оставило Тора, а сам он повзрослел и поумнел. Фригга только кивала в ответ, а когда никто не видел - украдкой плакала. Чувствовало материнское сердце, как сильно изменился её сын. Тор больше не улыбался ей светлой солнечной улыбкой, а смотрел холодным, отчуждённым взглядом, он по-прежнему заботился о ней, порою даже больше, чем раньше, но забота его была холодной, как лёд в его глазах.

Как-то Тор спросил матушку о её родне, а когда она со светлой грустью стала рассказывать о своём детстве, об отце с матерью и о братьях, он перебил её и спросил о проклятии. Фригга смутилась, но глядя в ледяные глаза сына, созналась во всём. Тор её внимательно выслушал и не сказал более ни слова, а через пару дней в Норби сгорел дом Торовой родни. И выбрались из того пожара не все. 

Всю зиму Тор промышлял охотой, удача, будто навёрстывая упущенное, сопровождала его во всём: ему удалось заготовить лучшую пушнину в округе и выгодно продать её на весенней ярмарке. Полученные деньги он вложил в делянку и за лето заготовил таких отборных брёвен, что перекупщики наперебой предлагали Тору самые выгодные цены, но слушать их он не стал, а нанял помощника и вместе с ним сплавил лес до Стокгольма. Вернулся Тор настоящим богачом. Люди стали относиться к нему с уважением, и каждый глава семейства мечтал отдать за него свою дочь. 

Однажды в таверне Тор услышал разговор о том, что мельник нынешней осенью отдает свою дочь замуж. Нехорошая улыбка промелькнула на его лице. А поздно вечером приехал он в Кварнбюн и постучал в окно Сиф. Уж что он ей говорил осталось их тайною, но с того времени и до самой свадьбы все ночи проводили они вместе. А в день венчания явился Тор в церковь и прилюдно провозгласил, что Сиф его женщина и делила с ним ложе, и посему свадьбе не бывать. Жених после этих слов брать её отказался и уехал вместе со своей роднёй, а когда мельник предложил Тору взять Сиф в жёны, тот ответил, что гулящая жена ему не нужна. 

Дела Тора в лесозаготовке и торговле шли в гору и к началу весны он заключил выгодный для себя союз, женившись на дочери нормандского лесоторговца. Джейн была девушкой и красивой, и добродетельной, но никаких чувств в нём не вызывала. Он отвёз её к матушке в Эльфшё, а сам пропадал то на лесозаготовках, то в торговой гильдии.

Так прошёл ещё один год, но ни радости, ни азарта, ни любви Тор не испытывал, только бесконечная скука одолевала его. Какое-то время Тор старался не замечать её, но с каждым месяцем скука давила на него всё больше и больше, и он вновь решил навестить Зимнего духа.

Тор пришёл к знакомой расщелине между скал и услышал позади себя ласковый голос Ледяного великана:

\- Здравствуй, Тор. Что привело тебя ко мне опять? Неужели моих щедрых даров оказалось мало, и ты хочешь ещё?

Тор почтительно поклонился и сказал:

\- Благодарю тебя, Зимний дух. Твои дары принесли мне немало пользы. Ты говорил, что не коснётся меня более печаль и слова твои оказались правдивы, но и радость тоже меня более не тревожит, только скука грызет меня каждый день, чем бы я ни занимался.

Локи сочувственно покачал головой и сказал:

\- Скука твоя, Тор, от того что живёшь ты в мире и благодати. Все дела твои идут своим чередом. Тебе не хватает новизны и риска. Отправляйся в путешествие, повидай другие страны и испытай свою судьбу. 

Слова колдуна пришлись Тору по нраву, и передав свои дела надёжным людям, через месяц уехал он из родных мест навстречу неизведанному.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Локи https://pp.vk.me/c410725/v410725534/8096/eLZwhWiG_Zc.jpg
> 
> Ларец с ледяным сердцем https://pp.vk.me/c410222/v410222534/165/KLHPdHZYqhs.jpg
> 
> * Глёг - традиционный шведский горячий напиток из красного вина с добавлением пряностей и мёда.
> 
> Норби - Северная деревня.


	4. На чужбине

Почти год Тор путешествовал по Европе, и ничто не привлекало его, пока не добрался он до солнечных берегов Италии, а оттуда волею судьбы занесло его в славный город Венецию. Город сей своей дивной красою пришёлся Тору по душе, и решил он остаться там. А что бы скука не одолевала его как прежде, подался Тор в наёмники к богатому и известному на всю Венецию купцу Чезарэ Мазини.

Синьор Мазини оценил силу и стать северянина и с охотой взял его на службу, а когда Тор в одиночку одолел пятерых убийц, подосланных к купцу конкурентами, слава о его чести и доблести разошлась по всей Венеции. 

Мужчины завидовали его силе и ловкости, а красавицы всех возрастов и сословий вздыхали о нём, и каждая втайне надеялась, что именно она сможет растопить лёд в глазах прекрасного северянина. Но ни одна из них ни лёгким нравом, ни умом, ни умением в делах любовных не смогла разжечь огонь в его груди. Лишь похоть свою и тщеславие удовлетворял с ними Тор. А когда дочь одного из самых известных домов Венеции - прекрасная Лукреция подарила Тору алый шёлковый плащ, расшитый ею специально для него, разразился настоящий скандал. Тогда-то синьор Мазини, помня все заслуги Тора и желая оградить его от мести оскорблённого семейства, отправил его на восток с морским караваном.

На море удача по-прежнему была на стороне Тора. Ни разу никому из морских разбойников не удалось поживиться купеческим грузом, который охранял северянин. Спустя пару лет, когда старик Чезаре покинул грешную землю и его делами занялся старший сын, то припомнил молодой Джакомо Тору и невесту свою, и проигрыш в турнире - оттого и выгнал его со службы. Тор же в ответ только улыбнулся ему нехорошею улыбкой и больше в Венеции его не видели.

А спустя год в Средиземном море появилась чёрная бригантина "Хель", и ни одному купеческому судну, оказавшемуся у неё на пути, не удалось спастись. Говорили что, капитан "Хели" огромного роста, носит алый, как кровь, плащ, а удара его боевого топора не выдерживает ни одна броня. Богатые купцы боялись отправлять морем свои караваны, за голову капитана чёрной бригантины была назначена награда в сто золотых, но будто сам морской дьявол охранял "Хель". Семь долгих лет черная бригантина наводила ужас на всё Средиземноморье, пока купеческая гильдия не сговорилась нанять лучшего ассасина и убить капитана ненавистной "Хели" не в честном морском бою, а с помощью отравленных клинков тайного убийцы.

Тора спасло только невероятное чутьё, которое не подводило его все эти годы. Он открыл глаза и увидел склонившегося над ним ассасина. Бой был короткий и бесшумный. А когда Тор выволок на палубу бездыханное тело своего неудавшегося убийцы, в глазах у него потемнело и он едва смог устоять на ногах. Тор посмотрел на своё плечо, где алела небольшая царапина оставленная клинком ассасина. Верные люди промыли его рану, но против "поцелуя бездны" они были бессильны.

Тор метался в бреду, тело его будто прошивали тысячи молний, а перед глазами с невероятной скоростью проносились мириады звёзд. Ему казалось - ещё немного и он сойдёт с ума. И когда сил сопротивляться уже не осталось, он услышал почти позабытую шведскую речь, ему показалось, будто бы матушка его была рядом, гладила его по голове и тихонько напевала ему колыбельную: 

Vyssan lull, mina kära små  
på himlen många stjärnor gå  
strålarna de dansa på månens böjda bro  
och dimmorna de sväva på dunlätt silversko  
och önskedrömmar komma och fara 

Vyssan lull, mina kära små  
i världen glädje och sorger stå  
mycket ska ni lära, mycket ej förstå  
var snara till att giva, och vänta ej att få  
när önskedrömmar komma och fara.*

На следующее утро Тор вышел из своей каюты, от прежнего капитана осталась только бледная тень. Он исхудал и осунулся за десять дней борьбы с ядом, но глаза его как и прежде сверкали льдом. Команда в ужасе перешёптывалась и крестилась - ещё никому не удавалось пережить "поцелуй бездны". А Тор только улыбнулся своей нехорошей улыбкой и велел править на запад.

Две недели спустя высокий человек, закутанный в черный плащ, постучал в двери неказистого дома на окраине Венеции. Человека впустили, и на горло его легла холодная сталь отравленных клинков.

\- Зачем явился ты в этот дом? - спросил его тихий голос. 

\- Я хочу сделать большой заказ, - ответил человек.

\- Мы не знаем тебя. Мы не берём заказы у незнакомцев. У тебя есть поручитель?

\- Да, - ответил человек и показал перстень с чёрным камнем.

\- Кто дал тебе его?

\- Я сам его взял у того, кто не справился со своим делом, - усмехнулся человек.

\- Вот как? - в тихом голосе за спиной впервые послышалось удивление, а клинки с тихим шорохом вернулись в ножны.

\- Теперь можем мы поговорить о моём заказе? - спросил человек, доставая чёрный бархатный кошелёк и высыпая на ладонь крупные жемчужины.

Через три дня вся Венеция говорила о страшном пожаре случившемся в доме торговой гильдии, пламя разгорелось так стремительно, что никто не успел спастись.

***

Тор стоял на палубе "Хели" и смотрел на приближающийся берег. Сзади к нему подошёл огромный мавр. 

\- Может, всё же останешься с нами? - спросил мавр.

\- Нет, Хэм, теперь это твой корабль и ты теперь его капитан. Так что не опозорь меня, - усмехнулся Тор. - А меня зовут родные берега.

Тор легко спустился в приготовленную для него шлюпку и поплыл к мерцающим впереди огням ночного Гётеборга.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тор:http://geekcity.ru/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/Chris-Hemsworth-as-Thor.jpg
> 
> "Хель" http://img13.nnm.ru/imagez/gallery/1/b/a/9/e/1ba9e478ce1d87a2e87150d7d55934f2_full.jpg
> 
> Ассасин: https://pp.vk.me/c628622/v628622203/15320/3K0pWaUtoJc.jpg
> 
> * Перевод колыбельной:
> 
> Баю-бай, мои любимые малыши,  
> По небу ходит много звёзд,  
> Их лучи танцуют на лунном изогнутом мосту,  
> И туманы парят в лёгкиx как пух серебряныx башмачкаx,   
> И заветные сны приходят и уходят.
> 
> Баю-бай, мои любимые малыши,   
> В мире бывает и радость и печаль,  
> Многому вы научитесь, но и многого не поймёте,  
> Будьте добрыми, стремитесь отдавать, но не ждите ничего в ответ,  
> Kогда заветные желания приходят и уходят.
> 
> Здесь можно её послушать: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FeOj8mnfQyQ
> 
> Венеция - название города происходит от области Венетия, а та — от племени венетов, которые жили здесь в римские времена.
> 
> Гётеборг - крепость Гётов. Гётеборг является крупным шведским портовым городом.


	5. Возвращение

Когда спустя двенадцать лет появился Тор в Свартаскугене, мало кто смог признать в матёром, обветренном как скалы воине прежнего парня-лесоруба. Дело его в лесозаготовках за эти годы, как и следовало ожидать, пришло в упадок, но Тора это нисколько не огорчило - с его хваткой наверстать упущенное было не сложно. А вот в родном Эльфшё его ждало неприятное известие - матушка его умерла, не дождавшись его возвращения каких-то трёх месяцев. Джейн с печалью в голосе говорила, что свекровь её все эти годы была бодра и здорова, а в последний день перед смертью вдруг резко переменилась - баюкала, как младенца, старую Торову куртку и пела колыбельную, а поутру умерла.

Ничего на это Тор не ответил, а навестил матушкину могилу и заказал в церкви сорокоуст об усопшей. Отец Матиас, видя щедрость Тора и подмечая его воинскую выправку, спросил, не желает ли он заказать и для себя ежедневную молитву во спасение души, но Тор лишь улыбнулся ему нехорошею улыбкой и сказал, что нет таких молитв, что спасут душу его.

А вечером Тор долго мерил тяжёлым взглядом свою жену, хлопотавшую по хозяйству, а потом не говоря ни слова, потянул её на ложе. Всю ночь терзал он тело её, не любил, а насильничал. Поутру же сказал ей Тор, что уходит он по делам, а когда вернётся, чтобы духу её в доме не было. И если найдёт он Джейн или любовника её в Свартаскугене, то не жить им обоим.

Первое время по возвращении наводил Тор порядок в делах своих. Но часто с досадой думал он о том, что ничего, как и прежде, не тревожит сердце его - ни смерть матушки, ни измена жены. Долго думал Тор, чем ещё занять себя, чтобы позабыть о той пустоте, что уже давно жила в его ледяном сердце. И надумал он спросить совета у знахарки - о ней люди давно говорили, что не только травами лечит она, но и до сих пор почитает старых богов и ведает язык древних рун. 

Когда явился Тор к старухе Ёрд, вовсе не удивилась она, будто ждала его уже давно:

\- Здравствуй, Тор, - прошелестела Ёрд своим беззубым ртом. - А я уж заждалась тебя. Что же ты так долго не шёл? - продолжала вопрошать ведунья, помешивая что-то в котелке, над очагом.

Тор поклонился старухе и положил перед ней добротный шерстяной плащ, подбитый волчьим мехом:

\- Здравствуй, Ёрд. Прими от меня дар - зима нынче холодная, а тебе в самую пору будет.

Ведунья улыбнулась, погладила мех своей костлявой рукой и сказала:

\- Хорошая вещь. Что хочешь ты получить взамен?

\- Мне нужен твой совет, Ёрд, - сказал Тор. - Как мне вернуть назад моё сердце, что забрал у меня Зимний дух?

Долго смотрела ведунья на Тора, а потом заговорила:

\- Сердце своё, Тор, ты отдал Локи добровольно, потому только добровольно возвращённое оно вновь станет твоим. Я живу на свете уже очень много лет, - продолжала старуха, - но ни я, ни моя мать, ни мать моей матери не слышали о том, чтобы Ледяной великан вернул кому-то назад его сердце.

\- Значит я буду первым, - улыбнулся Тор своей нехорошей улыбкой и вышел вон

На следующий день пришёл Тор к знакомой расщелине между скал, где встретил его, как и прежде, Зимний дух.

\- Здравствуй, Тор, - ласково пропел Локи. - С возвращением в родные края. Вижу, не забыл ты и обо мне. Что привело тебя вновь?

\- Мне ничего не нужно, Зимний дух. Я лишь хочу поблагодарить тебя за твои дары и мудрые советы, - с почтением сказал Тор и протянул Локи изящную статуэтку женщины-змеи. - На востоке это символ мудрости и долголетия, и эта вещь как никому другому подходит тебе.

Локи с интересом стал крутить в руке подарок:

\- Я польщён, - сказал Зимний дух с улыбкой. - Ну что ж, пойдём в мой дом, и ты расскажешь мне о своих странствиях.

Они зашли в тёплую уютную избу, и Локи разлил по кружкам горячий глёг. Долго слушал он рассказ Тора о его приключениях. А когда рассказ закончился, и весь глёг был выпит, усмехнулся Тор и сказал:

\- А ловко ты меня провёл, Локи. Я ведь и впрямь поверил, что ты забрал моё сердце.

Зимний дух удивлённо посмотрел на Тора и спросил:

\- С чего ты взял, что я обманул тебя, Тор? Твоё сердце давно хранится у меня.

\- Я долгие годы был воином, я видел много смертей и сам убивал не раз, оттого знаю я, что не может выжить человек без сердца, ибо смерть заберёт его в тот же миг.

\- Не веришь мне? - разозлился Локи. - Ну ладно, я покажу тебе.

Локи вышел за дверь, вернулся с хрустальным ларцом и открыл его перед Тором. На покрытом инеем ложе лежало сердце, оно билось и трепетало. Только взглянув на него, Тор почувствовал непонятное волнение, но виду не подал, а снова усмехнулся и сказал колдуну:

\- С чего мне верить, что это моё сердце? Ты мог вырезать его у кого угодно, неужто перевелись смельчаки, которых ты каждый год губишь в этих лесах?

\- Ах, вот как ты заговорил?! - ещё больше рассердился Зимний дух. - Ну, смотри!

Локи распахнул одёжу Тора, погрузил руки свои в его грудь, вынул сверкающее ледяное сердце и вложил на его место сердце живое. Все чувства разом заполнили Тора, ему хотелось и плакать, и смеяться, и жить, и умереть. Невероятным усилием воли заставил он себя совладать с бушующими в его груди страстями.

\- Ну как, теперь ты веришь мне, Тор? - спросил его Зимний дух.

\- Да, - со счастливой улыбкой ответил Тор, незаметно вынимая из кармана маленький глиняный кувшинчик запечатанный красным сургучом.

\- Ну, раз ты убедился в моей правоте, вернём сердце на место, - сказал Локи протягивая руки к его груди.

\- Нет, - Тор отступил на шаг, сорвал сургучную печать с маленького кувшина и швырнул песок в глаза колдуна.

Дикий вой раздался над ущельем.

-Что это?! Что ты наделал?! - вопил Зимний дух. - Я ничего не вижу!

\- Это святая земля из самого Иерусалима, - сказал Тор. - Прости, я вовсе не хотел вредить тебе, я лишь хотел вернуть своё сердце.

\- Ты пожалеешь! - вопил ослеплённый Локи. - Я сотру тебя в порошок, скормлю волкам! Ты дорого за это заплатишь, неблагодарный человечишка! Когда я прозрею, ты пожалеешь, что родился на свет! Разве я вернул тебе сердце добровольно?! Оно по-прежнему моё! Ты сам приползёшь ко мне на коленях и будешь молить о прощении! 

Но Тор уже не слушал, он бежал прочь от дома разгневанного Зимнего духа, а вслед ему раздавались проклятия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Изначально хотела писать происхождения названий только шведских городов, но что-то самой стало любопытно, поэтому продолжу традицию.
> 
> Иерусалим - название города на иврите звучит как EрушалАим – ירושלים и означает Город мира.


	6. Танец льда и огня

В первое время чувствовал Тор себя будто очнувшимся от тягостного сна, всё пережитое за долгие годы осознавал он заново, отчего ему было и горько, и радостно. Люди стали подмечать его светлую улыбку и более не сторонились его как прежде.

А вот зима в Свартаскугене в тот год выдалась ранняя и особенно лютая - метели бушевали такие, что люди опасались выходить из своих домов, а морозы были столь сильными, что у многих околела скотина. По утрам люди читали "Отче наш" и просили заступничества у Девы Марии, а по вечерам оставляли у порога дары для разгневанного Зимнего духа, чтобы хоть немного смягчить его ярость. Но ничего не бывает вечным - прошла и эта суровая зима, в воздухе вновь запахло весной, зазвенела капель, а с юга стали возвращаться перелётные птицы.

Люди радовались приходу весны, и лишь Тор не находил себе покоя. Что-то неуловимое беспокоило его всё больше и больше. Поначалу он и сам не мог понять, отчего сердце его сжимается с тоскою, но день ото дня тоска становилась всё сильнее, пока полностью не поглотила его. А по ночам снились ему дивные сны - будто кто-то звал и манил его. И приближаясь к зовущему, чувствовал Тор предвкушение счастья от неминуемой встречи. Только не мог он поутру вспомнить ни лица, ни голоса. Так бы совсем зачах Тор от тоски, если бы однажды не услышал он песню о юной деве и Ледяном великане. Вспомнил он сладкие речи да щедрые дары Зимнего духа и хитростью, а не доброю волею возвращённое себе сердце и понял Тор, куда стремится сердце его.

Много дней после того убеждал себя Тор: негоже ему после обмана своего возвращаться к Локи, только сердце его не желало слушать голос разума. И тогда решил Тор придти с повинной к Зимнему духу и принять волю его. 

Как и прежде, пришёл Тор к расщелине и стал ждать колдуна, долго не появлялся Зимний дух и когда Тор отчаялся и решился без приглашения спуститься в ущелье, услышал он за своей спиной безразличный голос:

\- Что, Тор, решил вернуть сердце, тебе не принадлежащее?

Удивили Тора полные грусти усталые глаза колдуна. А Зимний дух, будто и не ожидая ответа, прошёл через узкую расщелину к чертогу своему. Тор последовал за ним и только подивился, как изменился дом Ледяного великана - не было в нём более ни уюта, ни тепла.

\- Так ты вернёшь принадлежащее мне по праву? - снова спросил Локи.

\- Нет, Зимний дух, - ответил Тор. - Но я готов служить тебе до последних своих дней, чтобы искупить вину свою.

\- Ни ты, ни твоя служба мне не нужны, - устало отмахнулся Локи. - Убирайся и не приходи, покуда не надумаешь вернуть мне сердце.

Тор покорно вышел за дверь и побрёл к расщелине, но сердце, не желавшее покидать этих мест, изводило его такой мучительной болью, что пришлось Тору вернуться вновь и постучать в двери избы. Не впустил его Зимний дух, но не мог более уйти Тор, оттого и остался ждать милости колдуна за порогом. Лишь к полуночи вышел Локи во двор, посмотрел на скрюченного от холода Тора и велел ему принести в избу дров да натопить печь.

Тор с охотой выполнил поручение колдуна, а когда огонь в очаге разгорелся, а сам Тор наконец-то смог согреться, отважился он спросить, отчего так не весел Зимний дух и не его ли в том вина.

Локи лишь посмотрел на него с презрением и ответил:

\- Много о себе мнишь, человечишка. Думаешь, сердце твоё лучше сотен других, что хранятся в моей сокровищнице? Не обольщайся. Но рано или поздно ты вернёшь его мне назад. А печаль моя оттого, что сын мой Фенрир покинул родные края, услышав зов своей Волчицы.

Долго ещё сидел Зимний дух и смотрел на огонь, а потом улёгся спать, так более и не сказав Тору ни слова.

А утром, когда проснулся Тор, Зимнего духа в доме уже не было. Порадовался Тор, что не прогнал его колдун, и решил, пока того нет, навести порядок в доме его. Когда же к вечеру вернулся Локи, то в избе его было как прежде тепло и уютно, а на столе дожидался его сытный ужин. Ничего не сказал на это Зимний дух, лишь после трапезы посмотрел на Тора с хитрым прищуром и спросил:

\- Что, Тор, понравилось тебе хлопотать в доме моём, как примерной хозяйке? Может и на ложе со мной хочешь пойти вместо жены?

Обидою обожгли сердце Тора слова колдуна, но сдержал он себя и не ответил грубостью. А Локи вдруг исчез с места своего и оказался прямо перед Тором, толкнул его с неожиданной силою, отчего отлетел Тор прямо на ложе Зимнего духа. Улыбнулся ему колдун зловеще и спросил:

\- Хочешь знать от чего прозвали меня люди Ледяным великаном?

Не успел Тор ответить, как обдало его холодом и всё вокруг покрылось инеем, а кожа Зимнего духа из молочно белой вдруг стала голубою. Колдун дунул слегка и холодный ветер растворил в снежном вихре всю Торову одёжу. Завьюжил ветер и вокруг Локи, превращая и его одежды в мириады снежинок.

\- Холодно? - спросил Ледяной великан.

Тор кивнул.

\- Ничего. Сейчас станет жарко, - пообещал колдун.

Зимний дух медленно опустился на ложе, закрывая собой Тора. От Локи веяло жаром, и спасаясь от лютого мороза, Тор прильнул к нему всем телом.

\- Что, Тор, хочешь, чтобы взял я тебя как женщину? - усмехаясь спросил его колдун.

Слова Зимнего духа отрезвили его затуманенный разум, Тор дёрнулся со всей силой, пытаясь сбросить с себя колдуна, но не человеку тягаться с такой мощью. Локи лишь улыбнулся ему снисходительно.

\- Глупый человечишка, оставь свои напрасные попытки, тебе не совладать со мной. Отдай мне сердце и уходи.

\- Нет! - с отчаяньем выкрикнул Тор. - Я не могу снова лишиться его. Ты даже представить не можешь, как пусто мне было без него.

\- Пусто? - с сочувствием переспросил Зимний дух. - Ну ничего, сейчас я тебя наполню.

Локи резко раздвинул ему ноги, устраиваясь между них. Паника удушливой волной обдала Тора.

\- Ну что же ты, Тор, останови меня. Одно твоё слово, и я отпущу тебя. Верни мне сердце и уходи с миром, - ласково говорил колдун, поглаживая его грудь.

\- Нет, - ответил Тор, собирая в кулак всю свою волю.

\- Так хочешь меня? - с притворным удивлением спросил Локи. - Ну что ж, не буду тебя разочаровывать.

Локи дунул, и Тора будто огнём обдало. Он сам подался навстречу Зимнему духу, впиваясь поцелуем в его губы. Все мысли оставили его, и только сердце с бешеным восторгом колотилось в груди. Когда Локи вошёл в него, не было ни боли, ни страха, а лишь сладкое чувство единения, которое хотелось продлить навечно. Вокруг искрились снежные вихри, а их сплетённые тела горели жаром. Время будто остановило свой ход, а мир перестал существовать. А потом Тора накрыла эйфория такой чудовищной силы, что и помыслить он не мог о том, что бывает так. Он почувствовал, как толчками извергается семя его, и как нутро его обжигает лёд и пламень.

Зимний дух скатился с Тора, кожа Локи постепенно стала белеть, снежные вихри затихли и успокоились, иней растаял, а в избе снова стало тепло.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к главе https://pp.vk.me/c628622/v628622203/15328/1ZbxSr8iq80.jpg


	7. Баллада

Когда поутру проснулся Тор, то Зимнего духа нигде не было. С ужасом осознал Тор произошедшее, заметался он по дому, увидел одёжу свою на лавке, оделся и поскорее покинул избу колдуна. Как до дому Тор добрался, и сам не помнил. Весь день не находил себе места Тор, а ночью его одолела такая тоска, что ноги сами его понесли к лесу, но остановил себя Тор на полпути, вернулся в дом и стал жечь пальцы себе калёным железом, чтобы болью телесной отвлечь себя от боли сердечной.

А на следующий день отправился Тор на лесозаготовки, и с утра до вечера валил он деревья и вязал плоты, так что к ночи с ног валился от усталости и не видел снов. 

Так минуло два месяца, и наступила Пасха, а с ней и ежегодная ярмарка. Поехал туда и Тор - продать свой лес, прикупить товаров, да людей послушать. К вечеру, когда торговля закончилась, на площади накрыли столы и начался праздник. Играла музыка, люди пили и гуляли, молодые девицы танцевали, выбирая себе женихов. Даже Тор отвлёкся от своих невесёлых мыслей и засмотрелся на красавиц. Среди других выделялась одна стройная селянка, не красотою своей привлекавшая многих завидных женихов, а весёлым нравом и бойкостью, а уж как она танцевала, что и старики на неё заглядывались. Один известный на всю округу охотник накинул ей на плечи белый песцовый воротник и сказал, что подарит ей его за один лишь поцелуй. Красавица на это только звонко рассмеялась и махнула копной черных волос. А потом заиграла мелодия старинной баллады о горной деве-троллихе и рыцаре Маннелинге и гордая красавица запела:

Bittida en morgon innan solen upprann  
Innan foglarna började sjunga  
Bergatroliet friade till fager ungersven  
Hon hade en falskeliger tunga

Herr Mannelig herr Mannelig trolofven i mig  
För det jag bjuder så gerna  
I kunnen väl svara endast ja eller nej  
Om i viljen eller ej

Eder vill jag gifva de gångare tolf  
Som gå uti rosendelunde  
Aldrig har det varit någon sadel uppå dem  
Ej heller betsel uti munnen*

Тор заслушался сладким голосом и впервые за долгое время позабыл о проклятом колдуне. А когда песня закончилась, красавица улыбнулась Тору, скинула с плеч песцовый воротник и сказала охотнику, что поцелуй её дороже стоит, да упорхнула прочь. А Тор пошёл за ней следом. А как свернула она с главной улицы, так не сдержался Тор, нагнал её, прижал к стене да поцеловал в уста медовые. А девица засмеялась звонким, как серебряный колокольчик, смехом и сказала:

\- Что, Тор, неужто так скучал по мне?

Дёрнулся Тор, как от пощёчины, от слов этих, узнавая под личиною юной девы Зимнего духа. А колдун смотрит - забавляется. Не сдержал своего гнева Тор, схватил его за горло и сказал сурово:

\- Как смеешь ты, Злой дух, приходить сюда да людей смущать в светлый праздник! Или мало тебе душ, что сгубил ты этой зимой?

А Зимний дух лишь усмехнулся и молвил:

\- Зима в этот год такою лютой по твоей вине была, а ходить я могу где мне вздумается, я стал духом этих земель задолго до вашей новой веры, и не вам, жалкие людишки, меня отсюда прогонять.

Оттолкнул Тора колдун и пошёл дальше, но прежде чем скрыться в вечерних сумерках, обернулся он и сказал с лукавством:

\- Коли по нраву тебе пришлась моя женская личина, приходи сегодня в чертоги мои.

Долго Тор стоял, как громом поражённый словами колдуна, и решил он, что не поддастся соблазну и не пойдёт в его дом. А ночью такая похоть да сердечная мука его одолела, что ноги сами понесли его к проклятой расщелине, и не помогло ни железо калёное, ни молитвы святые.

А Зимний дух только улыбался довольно, когда впускал Тора в свою избу. Не стал Тор более себя сдерживать, повалил колдуна в девичьем обличье на ложе да сорвал с него одёжу. А Зимний дух смеётся, забавляется. Дунул он слегка и Торова одёжа растворилась в снежном вихре. Только захотел Локи снова дунуть, как Тор накрыл губы его поцелуем и прижал к себе крепко - не вздохнуть. И без колдовского огня тело Зимнего духа для Тора было нестерпимо желанным. А когда стал его Тор миловать да целовать, то понял что сбросил проклятый колдун свою женскую личину, но остановить себя Тор уже не мог, до того ласковым и податливым был Зимний дух. Ни одной женщине не досталось от Тора столько ласки и нежности, сколько получил этой ночью Локи. Когда же Зимний дух заснул, долго ещё смотрел Тор на его совершенный лик и понимал с безнадёжной тоскою, что нет для него более пути назад, потому как не только сердце, но и душу и тело отдал он этой ночью колдуну.

Когда поутру проснулся Тор, Зимнего духа, уже не было. Но не сбежал Тор малодушно, как в первый раз, а остался ждать его возвращения. Вечером удивился колдун, застав Тора по-прежнему в чертогах своих и спросил с довольною улыбкой, уж не надумал ли тот вернуть сердце своё. Но Тор только головой покачал и сказал, что теперь не только сердце, но и душа его принадлежит Зимнему духу.

Пуще прежнего разозлился колдун:

\- Зачем мне твоя душа, глупый человечишка?! Отдай мне сердце и иди своей дорогою! Или удумал ты, что я ещё хоть раз под тебя лягу?! Нет, не бывать сему!

Горьки и обидны были слова Зимнего духа, но Тор принял их с покорностью и ответил, что и сам под него ляжет, только пусть не гонит его Локи прочь от себя.

Рассмеялся на это Зимний дух и сказал, что ложе своё хочет делить с нежной юной девою, а не с грубым лесорубом, но коли так хочет Тор, то пусть остаётся, но ни ласки, ни милости пусть не ждёт.

Со смирением принял волю колдуна Тор, втайне надеясь, что гнев его со временем уляжется, а сердце смягчится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Средневековая шведская баллада Герр Маннелинг (не стала в главе приводить полный текст - очень она длинная)  
> на самом деле вся глава писалась под впечатлением от этой баллады
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWY6GMYgGjI
> 
> Перевод:  
> Ранним летним утром солнце взошло,  
> Послышалось пение птичье.  
> Рыцаря поймала троллиха с гор  
> И такие завела речи:
> 
> Герр Маннелиг, Герр Маннелиг, женись на мне!  
> Тебя одарю я щедро.  
> Не отпущу, пока не дашь мне ответ,  
> Скажешь «да» или «нет».
> 
> Подарю тебе я двенадцать коней,  
> Что пасутся средь горной выси:  
> Гладкие их спины не знали ремней,  
> Их зубы уздечек не грызли.
> 
> Двенадцать мельниц я тебе подарю,  
> Что стоят между Тилло и Терно:  
> Серебром обиты колеса их,  
> Из красной меди каждый жернов.
> 
> Подарю тебе я меч-кладенец,  
> Что украшен златом и резьбою:  
> Кого им ударишь, тот больше не жилец, —  
> Им одолеешь всех на поле боя.
> 
> Шелковых рубашек тебе подарю:  
> Узор колдовской на них выткан;  
> Не найдешь на них ни стежка, ни шва,  
> Их не шили ни иголкой, ни ниткой.
> 
> «Если б ты была Христианской женщиной,  
> Я бы принял подарки чудные,  
> Ты же просто злая троллиха с гор,  
> И родня твоя — черти-водяные!»
> 
> Бросилась троллиха к своей норе,  
> Захлопнула дверь со стуком:  
> «Ах, когда б тот рыцарь достался мне —  
> Конец бы настал моим мукам!»


	8. Оберег

Так с тех пор у них и повелось: с восхода до заката выполнял Тор всю работу, порученную ему колдуном, а вечером, когда приходил Зимний дух, не хвалил и не ругал он Тора за службу усердную, но ядовитыми речами своими попрекал его в недостойной мужа похоти. Тор же с покорностью терпел обидные его слова, а когда же Локи был особенно зол на язык и Тор доходил в отчаянии своём до черты безумия - проклятый колдун, как чуял беду эту и брал Тора на ложе своё, и любил его так, что коли зима была - то над Свартаскугеном бушевали метели страшной силы, а коли лето - то бил град размером с голубиное яйцо. А порою, противореча своим же словам, и Тору себя любить позволял. Только после этого пуще прежнего изводил он Тора злыми речами своими, и долго ещё потом приходилось ему ночевать не на ложе Зимнего духа, а на лавке возле печи.

А однажды придя домой, не стал Зимний дух как всегда попрекать Тора, а стал ласково его расспрашивать: не тяжела ли служба его, да не держит ли Тор обиды на слова его, сгоряча сказанные. Подивился Тор такой перемене в колдуне и сказал, что служба ему не тяжела, а слова - это пустое, и дела Зимнего духа говорят больше. Покивал Ледяной великан и завёл тогда с Тором такой разговор:

\- Добрые вести принёс мне ветер - родилась у сына моего Фенрира дочь и нарекли её Гулльвейг*. Потому завтра же отправляйся, Тор, в Северные земли и передай дары для внучки моей.

Сжалось сердце Тора от предчувствия беды.

\- Смилуйся, не гони меня прочь, ведь сам знаешь, если рядом тебя не будет - помру от тоски, - с отчаяньем сказал Тор.

\- Не помрёшь. А чтоб тоска сердечная тебя не одолела, вот тебе куколка, - сказал колдун, протягивая Тору маленькую куколку-оберег из простой некрашеной холстины. - Носи её у сердца, она и от тоски убережёт, и в пути поможет.

На том и порешили, а чтобы Тор с большим усердием выполнил поручение сие и не тосковал в дороге, взял его Зимний дух в ту ночь на ложе своё. 

Поутру отправился Тор в дальнюю дорогу, у сердца его лежала маленькая куколка, а в котомке дары для внучки Зимнего духа.

Долог и опасен был путь Тора, но маленький оберег у сердца всегда находил ему верную дорогу и уводил от встречи с лютым зверем и лихими людьми. Так спустя два месяца добрался Тор до Северных земель. А через три дня пути вышел он на снежную поляну и услышал в голове своей гневный женский голос: "Что делаешь ты в землях моих, человек?"

Тор обернулся и увидел за своей спиной огромную белую волчицу. Поклонился ей Тор с почтением и ответил, что прислал его с дарами для внучки своей Зимний дух.

"Приветствую тебя, посланник Зимнего духа. Я Амарок** - жена Фенрира и мать Гулльвейг. Следуй за мной".

Тор последовал за белой волчицей, и вскоре оказались они у большой пещеры. "Будь гостем в доме моём, Тор", - сказала Амарок, пропуская его вперёд.

Тор вступил в полумрак волчьего логова и увидел в дальнем его углу, как на шкуре белого медведя играет маленький рыжий волчонок.

\- Так вот ты какая, Гулльвейг, - сказал с улыбкою Тор, опускаясь перед волчонком на колено. - Дед твой из далёкого Чернолесья шлёт тебе дары.

Вытащил Тор из сумы своей завёрнутые в белый шёлк красные рябиновые бусы:

\- Это не простой подарок, с ними ты сможешь принимать любую личину, - сказал Тор и надел зачарованные бусы на волчонка.

В тот же миг окутало волчонка алым сиянием, и обернулась Гулльвейг маленькой девочкой, засмеялась она, закружилась в танце, а потом опять окутало её рябиновым сиянием и обернулась она рыжею белкой. Поскакала белка по волчьему логову, засияло опять, обернулась белка полярною совою и вылетела прочь.

"Спасибо Зимнему духу, что порадовал дочь мою дарами чудными. И тебе, Тор, спасибо, что проделал путь сей не лёгкий в наши Северные земли", - услышал он в своей голове голос Амарок.

\- А где же Фенрир? - спросил Тор.

"Муж мой ушёл в священные земли воздать хвалу Великому Звёздному Волку и раньше следующего полнолуния не вернётся. Будь гостем в доме моём, дождись возвращения Фенрира, прежде чем отправишься в обратный путь".

\- Не гневайся, Амарок, но не смогу я быть гостем твоим так долго. Сердце моё рвётся назад.

Посмотрела на Тора Амарок и сказала: "Вижу тоску твою и любовь твою, и страсть чудную, и сердце твоё, не тебе принадлежащее. Не будет покоя тебе, покуда Зимний дух не отдаст тебе взамен отданного - своё сердце".

Усмехнулся Тор горько и сказал:

\- Никогда не отдаст мне Локи сердца своего. Оттого мечтаю я, чтоб поскорее смерть меня забрала.

Покачала головой Амарок и молвила: "Не видать тебе смерти, ведь сердце отданное Зимнему духу носишь ты в своей груди, а стало быть, и жить ты теперь будешь вечно".

Вздохнул Тор с печалью, но про себя подумал: вечность - срок не малый, может, и смилуется над ним Зимний дух и простит его.

А ночью проснулся Тор от страшного чувства неминуемой беды. Вышел он из волчьего логова на залитую лунным светом поляну, вынул из нагрудного кармана куколку-оберег и замер от пронзившего его ужаса. Вся холстина была пропитана кровью, а кое где виднелись на обереге чёрные подпалины. Заметался Тор по снежной поляне, а потом упал на колени и завыл в отчаянье.

"Что с тобою?" - услышал он в голове голос Амарок.

Не смог Тор произнести ни слова, а лишь протянул волчице дрожащею рукой пропитанный кровью оберег. "Я помогу тебе", - сказала Амарок. "Гарм!" - эхом разнёсся призыв белой волчицы.

Через четверть часа на снежную поляну опустилась огромная тень, и Тор увидел гигантского чёрного волка. "Это - Гарм***, брат мой. Он домчит тебя до Свартаскугена быстрее ветра", - сказала Амарок. "Садись и держись крепче", - услышал Тор в своей голове голос Гарма.

Тор запрыгнул на спину чёрного волка, и Гарм взлетел в долгом прыжке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подходящая музыка https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iwM91zzkE9I
> 
> Куколка-оберег http://estemine.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/140311204744.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Амарок https://pp.vk.me/c628622/v628622203/1534b/St9NWW5higg.jpg
> 
> Великий Звёздный Волк https://pp.vk.me/c628622/v628622203/15352/ceoE9r6M2u4.jpg
> 
> Гарм http://www.paparazzi.ru/upload/main/2c4/2c49c6a54598abb36f7287d84f0b50a8.jpg
> 
> Гулльвейг - др. исл. Gullveig, "сила золота", по другой версии "золотая руда". Очаровывающая колдунья, которая, трижды брошенная в огонь, каждый раз воскресает еще более прекрасной, чем прежде, и наполняет души богов и людей неутолимой жаждой золота и богатства.
> 
> Амарок (Amarok, Amaroq) — дух гигантского волка в эскимоской (иннуитской) мифологии. Наиболее часто описывается как гигантский волк, пожирающий неосторожных охотников, решивших охотиться в одиночку в лесу ночью, но он также может помочь людям в поддержании стад северных оленей здоровыми, убивая слабых и больных животных. (Да простят меня эскимосы, но в моём фанфике Амарок из волка превратился в волчицу).
> 
> *** Гарм (др.-исл. Garmr) - в скандинавской мифологии демонический пёс, хтоническое чудовище, «двойник» Фенрира, привязанный к пещере Гнипахеллир и охраняющий мир мёртвых. Перед концом мира (см. Рагнарёк) он вырвется на свободу.


	9. Огненное сердце

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лёгкий ветра вздох – «Смерти нет…»  
> Тот, кто пламя сам, не сгорит в огне  
> Бьётся на ветру, словно знамя, плащ  
> Ветер, верный друг, обо мне не плачь
> 
> Всё, что было - не было, всё в огне сгорит  
> Пламя рыжей птицею к небу полетит  
> Имя моё прежнее здесь забудут пусть  
> Долог путь в Бессмертие. Я ещё вернусь…*

Чёрный волк мчался вперёд огромными прыжками, ветер свистел в ушах, Тор вцепился в густую длинную шерсть, но не страшился он бешеной скорости, потому как сердце его летело вперёд ещё быстрее. Когда же Гарм остановился у горной расщелины - вход в чертоги Зимнего духа был завален камнями. Волк запрыгнул на вершину скалы, и взору их открылась страшная картина: всё ущелье накрыто было снежною лавиной, а на месте избы чернело пепелище. Ужас окатил Тора новою волной.

Они спустились вниз, и стал Тор звать Зимнего духа, срывая голос свой, но лишь эхо было ему ответом. А потом услышал он в голове своей голос Гарма: "Не зови. Нет здесь Зимнего духа. Но тот кто пришёл за ним - осквернил землю эту. Надо уйти сейчас - слабею я от могущества его враждебной силы."

\- Нет, - в отчаянье сказал Тор, не веря в происходящее.

"Сейчас! Или не останется у меня сил вынести нас из ущелья сего!" - Гарм осторожно прихватил Тора своей огромною пастью и вскочил на вершину скалы.

"Садись! Чую я их след, и Зимнего духа чую - жив он пока" - снова зазвучал волчий голос в голове Тора.

Они помчались прочь от осквернённого чертога, пока не достигли стен монастыря. "Нет мне дальше ходу. Дальше ты сам", - сказал Гарм и растворился в сгущающихся сумерках.

Тор постучал в монастырские ворота. Долго никто не отзывался, а потом ворота со скрипом приоткрылись и молодой послушник спросил у Тора, что ему надобно. Ответил ему Тор, что заблудился он в пути и просит приюта у божьих людей до завтрашнего утра. Впустил послушник заблудшего путника, провёл его в трапезную и поставил перед ним миску с горячею похлёбкой. У Тора кусок в горло не лез, но чтобы не обидеть послушника, стал он с усердием поглощать постную трапезу, да между делом расспрашивать, что в краях этих происходит, да как люди в округе живут, и не осесть ли и ему в этих землях. Послушник лишь вздохнул горестно и сказал, что на земли эти нечистая сила навела порчу свою, и второй месяц бушует здесь черная чума, и не щадит она ни стариков, ни детей невинных. И что настоятель их отец Микаэль просил помощи у ордена Святой инквизиции, и просьба его была услышана, и прислали в Свартаскуген брата Дамиана и лучшего на всю Швецию охотника на ведьм Сокола. И что за месяц своей охоты изловили они в Свартаскугене всю нечисть, и костры на главной площади Моргорда полыхают, сжигая проклятых ведьм, каждый Божий день. А завтра в полдень сожгут последнего колдуна, и тогда земля их очистится от скверны и чума уйдёт прочь.

Тор же, совладав с бушующем в сердце его страхом, спросил послушника, неужто колдун этот так силён, что не ушла чума из земель их после его заточения.

\- Силён был колдун, - признал послушник. - Но брат Дамиан своё дело знает. Но хоть силы колдуна и оставили, да в упрямстве своём не признал он ереси своей и не раскаялся в грехах своих тяжких, и посему гореть ему в геенне огненной вечность, - сказал послушник осеняя себя крестным знамением.

Пуще прежнего сжалось сердце Тора от ужаса, но виду он не подал, а стал дальше послушника выспрашивать:

\- Да, чудные дела творятся в ваших землях. А я вот в каких землях только не бывал, а колдунов ни разу и не видел. Посмотреть хочу. Покажи мне его, - попросил Тор.

\- Что ты! - в испуге замахал руками послушник. - Я в жизни не решусь в подземелье-то спуститься! Я видел-то его только однажды мельком, так он так глянул, что я потом три ночи спать не мог.

\- Ну, я не из робкого десятка буду, - возразил ему Тор. - Хоть будет что о крае вашем вспомнить.

Замотал головой послушник, но Тор вынул из кошелька зачарованного серебряную монету и положил перед ним на стол. Алчность блеснула в глазах послушника, взял он со стола монету и сказал, чтобы Тор шёл за ним. Провёл Тора послушник мрачными переходами в темницы монастырские, отдал в руку факел и сказал идти в самый дальний конец коридора, сам же у входа остался, опасаясь проклятья колдуна. 

Подошёл Тор к тяжёлой ржавой решётке и стал с тревогою вглядываться в нутро темницы.

\- Локи, там ли ты? Откликнись, - позвал его Тор.

Зазвенели в дальнем углу железные оковы, и услышал Тор охрипший тихий голос Зимнего духа:

\- Тор, зачем пожаловал? Позлорадствовать пришёл или удумал, что на краю гибели верну я сердце тебе? Нет, Тор, не надейся, - зло засмеялся Зимний дух.

\- Зачем говоришь такое? Сам знаешь, что люблю тебя, вот и пришёл к тебе на выручку, - сказал Тор.

\- Не нужна мне твоя помощь, глупый человечишка. Столько лет ты прожил в доме моём, но так ничего и не понял. Отчего, ты думаешь, не последовал я когда-то за возлюбленной мой Ангербодой в дальний звёздный путь или не отправился навестить внучку свою Гулльвейг? От того что с древних времён назначен я Высшими богами оберегать земли эти и блюсти равновесие. Вам же, алчные людишки, всегда мало. Ни один лютый зверь не погонит добычу, коли он сыт, и не станет терзать её, удовольствия ради. Вы сами себя губите в жестокости своём и невежестве, уничтожая тех, кто может противостоять чёрной чуме. Скудоумные фанатики, кидаете в костёр ведуний и кошек, - Локи тихонько засмеялся. - Чуму разносят крысы. Кто остановит крыс, как не кошки? Кто станет лечить больных, как не ведуньи?

\- От чего не сказал ты об этом брату Дамиану? - спросил Тор.

Зимний дух зло рассмеялся.

\- Не стану я помогать вам, жалкие людишки. Вы заслужили эту кару. Убирайся отсюда, Тор, - устало сказал Локи.

\- Я никуда не уйду без тебя, - сказал Тор и попытался снять с петель тяжёлую решётку темницы.

Зазвенели опять цепи в тёмном углу и вышел Зимний дух в освещённую факелом полоску света. От увиденного болью пронзило сердце Тора. Когда-то совершенный лик зимнего духа был покрыт ссадинами и ожогами, смоляные прежде, шёлковые пряди слиплись от крови и подёрнулись сединой, под зелёными колдовскими глазами залегли чёрные тени, а тело его прикрывала грубая власяница, пропитанная кровавыми пятнами. Когда же Зимний дух подходил, то подволакивал он ногу, а подойдя вцепился искалеченными пальцами в решётку, чтоб не упасть. Увидев такое, не смог Тор сдержаться и слёзы потекли из глаз его.

\- Что ревёшь, как малахольная девица? - усмехнулся колдун. - Нравлюсь тебе таким?

Тор со всей силы сжал кулаки, пытаясь унять непрошеные слёзы.

\- Я заберу тебя отсюда, - прошептал он.

\- Хватит, Тор! Они вытянули почти всю мою колдовскую силу, изувечили моё тело, неужто ты решил что захочу я, как и прежде оберегать эти земли? Я хочу свободы, и завтра я её получу.

\- Я останусь с тобой, - сказал Тор.

\- О твоём ослином упрямстве можно слагать легенды, - устало вздохнул Зимний дух. - Но и верность твоя, и служба усердная не малого стоят. Хочу сделать тебе последний подарок. Подойди ко мне, Тор.

Подошёл к нему Тор так близко, как позволяла разделяющая их решетка, и прошептал ему в самое ухо колдун:

\- Я, Локи - дух Льда и Огня, добровольно отдаю сердце своё Тору сыну Одина.

Посмотрел на него Тор неверящим взглядом и молвил:

\- Зачем мне твоё сердце, если тебя уже не будет, оставь его себе, только живи.

Улыбнулся ему Локи, как прежде, лукавою улыбкой и сказал:

\- Не ходи завтра на казнь, а как пробьёт полночь, приди на пепелище и найди там сердце моё. И коли захочешь забыть все свои муки сердечные - раздави его своим сапогом, а коли захочешь вернуть меня к жизни - возьми сердце моё, отнеси на вершину самой высокой в Свартаскугене горе, схорони его в вечных льдах, а через тридцать лет приходи и разбуди меня. А теперь ступай, Тор, мне надобно отдохнуть перед завтрашним обрядом.

***

Весь следующий день просидел Тор в Моргордской таверне. После полудня стали собираться там люди, да обсуждать с разочарованием казнь - не кричал колдун когда пламя его охватило, а после кострище затянуло таким чёрным дымом и копотью, что и не разглядеть было, как там проклятый еретик корчился в предсмертных муках. Слушая речи эти злые, еле сдерживал себя Тор, чтоб не ввязаться в драку.

В полночь вышел он на городскую площадь и стал искать на оставшемся пепелище сердце Зимнего духа. Чёрную копоть занесло выпавшим снегом, будто зима уходящая, так же как и Тор, оплакивала своего духа. Долго бродил по пепелищу Тор, а потом увидел тлеющий уголёк. Наклонился к нему Тор и увидел, что не уголёк это вовсе, а огненное сердце Зимнего духа. Ни на миг не усомнился Тор, что ему делать с подарком своим. Протянулся он к сердцу Локи, взял его бережно в ладони свои и подивился только, что не обожгло огненное сердце его рук, а лишь обогрело мягким теплом. Поднялся Тор с подарком своим бесценным на горную вершину и схоронил его в вечных льдах, а потом ещё долго стоял он у кургана снежного, обещая Зимнему духу вернуться и пробудить его, как и велено, через тридцать лет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Тэм Гринхилл "Смерти нет" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJzCQNNwzVk
> 
> Брат Дамиан http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tumannaya_feya/20760244/122586/122586_original.jpg
> 
> Сокол http://kinopka.3dn.ru/_ld/1/49218205.jpg
> 
> Локи перед казнью https://pp.vk.me/c417129/v417129534/746b/EkgIeYueDBg.jpg
> 
> Моргорд - этот город фантазия автора, название происходит от "gård" - двор, земли и "Mora" - город в Швеции, в котором действительно в 1669 году проходил один из известных и документально зафиксированных судов над "ведьмами" в результате которого с жизнью расстались 85 человек.


	10. Аллилуйя любви

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дети двадцать первого столетья,  
> Начался ваш новый век,  
> Неужели вечно не ответит на вопрос согласья человек?  
> Две души, несущихся в пространстве, полтораста одиноких лет,  
> Мы вас умоляем о согласьи, без согласья смысла в жизни нет
> 
> Аллилуйя возлюбленной паре,  
> Мы забыли, бранясь и пируя,  
> Для чего мы на Землю попали,  
> Аллилуйя любви, аллилуйя любви,  
> Аллилуйя...*

Бесконечно долгой чередой дней тянулись для Тора эти тридцать лет. Опустел Свартаскуген за эти годы. Не смогли совладать люди с чумою - всех до единого выкосила чёрная смерть, а те смельчаки, что пытались вновь заселить эти края надолго здесь не задерживались: лесорубы не могли заготовить хорошего леса, оттого что каждое бревно оказывалось попорченным гнилью или жуками, охотники не могли заготовить пушнину, оттого что всякий мех был изъеден стригущем лишаём и струпьями, крестьяне не получали с этих земель урожая, а железные рудники встречали незваных гостей камнепадами. 

Только Тора обходило стороной проклятие этих земель, так и жил он все эти годы в своей избе в Эльфшё. Соседей его не осталось, дома их разрушило время и пожары, и на месте былой деревушки поднялся молодой подлесок. Часто с тоскою и надеждою смотрел Тор на снежную вершину и ждал назначенного срока, а когда время пришло, взял он свой тяжёлый топор и отправился в горы. Долго расчищал он снежный курган, а потом увидел в прозрачной ледяной глыбе белоснежное тело Зимнего духа, такое же безупречно прекрасное, как раньше. С осторожностью освободил он спящего Локи из ледяного плена и стал будить. Но что бы ни делал Тор, как бы ни звал и ни тормошил Зимнего духа - не просыпался он. Так до вечера и просидел Тор в горах, обнимая спящего Локи, а потом завернул его в свой плащ, отнёс в дом свой и уложил на ложе своё, согревая телом своим.

А ночью проснулся Тор от жара нестерпимого - тело Зимнего духа горело в лихорадке. Испугался Тор, поднял он Локи, отнёс во двор и положил в снежный сугроб. Лихорадка постепенно отступила, но нести Зимнего духа в тёплую избу Тор более не решился, а утром отправился с Локи назад на снежную гору и положил его в ледник. С тех самых пор каждый день приходил Тор к своему Зимнему духу и пытался пробудить его от долго сна, но ничего не помогало - ни мольбы, ни угрозы. А однажды в отчаянье своём даже ложе со спящим Локи он разделил, но и это не помогло пробудить его.

Когда же надежда полностью оставила Тора, и чёрною тоскою заволокло его сердце, вспомнил вдруг Тор о Железном человечке и о последнем желании своём, что так и не исполнил Горный дух. Но помнил Тор и об обидных и несправедливых словах с горяча им сказанных, но понадеялся, что много лет спустя простит его Горный дух и поможет в беде его. Когда же пришёл Тор к Железной горе, то увидел что старая штольня, завалена камнями. Весь следующий месяц расчищал Тор завалы, а когда спустился вниз, как и в первый раз с надеждою запел он песню-заклинание:

Когда тебе невмоготу и друга рядом нет,  
К тебе придёт сквозь темноту твой маленький сосед:  
Весёлый гном и добрый гном,  
Он незаметно входит в дом,  
И боль утихнет и пройдёт,  
А гном вам песенку споёт.

Когда в душе горит огонь и нет пути назад,  
Его тихонько позови:  
Приди, мой милый брат.  
Весёлый гном и добрый гном,  
Он незаметно входит в дом,  
И боль утихнет и пройдёт,  
А гном вам песенку споёт.

Долго стоял Тор и вслушивался в гнетущую тишину штольни, а потом услышал он шаркающие шаги и показалась в свете факела маленькая сгорбленная фигурка. Посмотрел в постаревшее лицо и в усталые потухшие глаза Железного человечка Тор и подивился в мыслях своих, от чего так изменился весёлый когда-то и могущественный Горный дух.

\- Здравствуй, Тор, - тихим голосом молвил Железный человечек. - Неужто так отчаялся ты, что сняв семь печатей, наложенных вражьей силой, на мой чертог, открыл выход мне из подземного моего заточения?

Поклонился Горному духу Тор и сказал, что ни о каких печатях он не ведает, а лишь расчистил от камнепада вход в штольню сию.

Улыбнулся ему Железный человечек и сказал:

\- Как же велико было желание твоё видеть меня, раз разрушило семь печатей меня запирающих. Говори, что тебе надобно?  
Рассказал Тор о том что было с ним после ссоры их и попросил Железного человечка разбудить Зимнего духа от сна его.

Покачал головою Железный человечек и спросил:

\- Эх, Тор, неужто до сих пор не догадался ты, как разбудить Зимнего духа?

\- Всё, что мог, перепробовал я, но так и не разбудил Локи, - сказал Тор.

\- Так уж и всё? Может, даже целовал его, как Спящую красавицу? - засмеялся Железный человечек.  
Опустил Тор глаза, вспоминая, что не только целовал он Локи, разбудить пытаясь.

\- Как же не понял ты до сих пор, ведь отдал тебе сердце своё Зимний дух. Всего-то и надобно тебе было обменяться сердцами с Локи: сердце своё вложить в его грудь, а его себе забрать, - молвил Железный человечек.

\- Как же я такое сотворить могу, ведь не колдун я, - сказал Тор.

\- В том тебе любая ведьма поможет, - беспечно отмахнулся Железный человечек.

\- Не знаешь ты, Горный дух, нет больше ведьм в наших краях. Всех сожгла Святая инквизиция, - отозвался Тор.

\- Да, - вздохнул Железный человечек, - а я на судьбу свою роптал. Оказывается, повезло мне больше других. Ладно, Тор, помогу я тебе. Хоть силы мои на исходе, но возвращая в отчаявшиеся сердца надежду, и я становлюсь сильнее, - улыбнулся Горный дух.

Вышли они из штольни и направились к снежной горе, а чтобы не утомился Горный дух в долгой дороге, посадил Тор его себе на плечи. Железный человечек же только вздыхал горестно, видя как оскудел когда-то богатый край.

Когда же поднялись они на горную вершину и подошли к ледяному ложу Зимнего духа, погрузил Железный человечек руки свои в его белоснежную грудь и вынул пылающее сердце, и вложил взамен его сердце человеческое, Тору же вложил в грудь сердце огненное. Вздохнул глубоко Зимний дух, пробудился ото сна, встал с ложа своего ледяного и посмотрел изумлённо на Тора колдовскими своими глазами. А Тор, как только оказалось в груди его огненное сердце Локи почувствовал всю злость его на людей неблагодарных, всю тоску его о сыне и внучке, и отголоски былой боли, что оставила ему Ангербода, но более всего почувствовал Тор любовь, что прятал от него Зимний дух, и такое счастье бесконечное охватило Тора, какого не было с ним за всю его долгую жизнь. Так и стояли они и смотрели друг на друга, будто узнавая заново, а потом обнялись. Сумерки опустились на Свартаскуген, небо озарилось лунным светом, тысячи звёзд равнодушно взирали на них с высоты, а два сердца стучали в унисон. Так бы и стояли они вечность, если бы не Железный человечек, что стоял рядом и смотрел на них с улыбкою. Почувствовал взгляд его Зимний дух, посмотрел в ответ недовольно и молвил:

\- Что ты делаешь в последнем чертоге моём, Железный гном?

Поклонился ему насмешливо Горный дух и сказал:

\- В чертог твой меня Тор привёл. Что ж не поведал ты, человеку своему, как пробудить тебя ото сна?

Улыбнулся лукаво Зимний дух и сказал:

\- Рано или поздно он бы и сам догадался. Зря напраслину на Тора возводишь, умом и смекалкою он не обделён, а то что помощи твоей попросил - это всё от молодости и нетерпения. 

Посмотрели друг на друга два духа без злобы и вражды и спросил Железный человечек:

\- Что станешь ты, Локи, делать теперь, когда свободен стал от заботы о землях этих?

Улыбнулся Зимний дух, посмотрел на Тора и сказал:

\- Отправимся сначала мы навестить сына моего и внучку, а там как сердце подскажет. Ну а ты, Железный гном, здесь останешься или тоже подашься в дальние края?

\- Моё место там, где сердца отчаявшихся узников, ждут с надеждою чуда. Я и сейчас слышу их зов. Прощай, Зимний дух, и ты прощай, Тор, - сказал Железный человечек и растворился в облаке рудничной пыли.

Долго ещё стояли Тор и Локи на горной вершине и смотрели то на небо звёздное, то друг на друга, и не нужны им были слова. А на рассвете отправились они в Эльфшё в Торову избу отдохнуть перед дальнею дорогой. И чем дальше продвигались они заброшенными тропам, тем мрачнее становился Зимний дух, видя упадок и запустение, что царили теперь в землях этих. Изба же Тора, заговоренная когда-то Локи, как и прежде, была живой и уютной. А когда зашли они в дом и затворили за собой двери, такой снегопад начался да такие метели закружили, каких отродясь в Свартаскугене не было. 

А поутру вышел Зимний дух из избы, посмотрел с тоскою на запорошенный снегом мёртвый край, обернулся к Тору и молвил:

\- Не можем мы с тобою отправиться сейчас в дальнюю дорогу, прежде надобно жизнь вдохнуть в эти осиротевшие земли.

***

Много воды утекло с тех пор. Свартаскуген ожил и возродился: в леса вернулись звери и птицы, реки и озёра наполнились рыбой, а почва вновь стала плодородной. Постепенно вернулись сюда и люди. Отстроили они новые деревни и города. А о краях своих рассказывают такую легенду: будто в лесу можно повстречаться с духами этих мест Зимним и Летним, что ходят они всегда вместе, один одет в черно-зелёный кожаный камзол, а второй носит алый шёлковый плащ, и кому доведётся их увидеть, того ждёт счастье в любви и семейной жизни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Аллилуйя любви" финальная песня из рок-оперы "Юнона и Авось" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rqn2ESVszSU


End file.
